


Hypothetically

by OdeToPedrazar (MyPrivateLaughter)



Series: Five Friends and Francis [7]
Category: Nothing Much to Do
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-06 13:45:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3136616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyPrivateLaughter/pseuds/OdeToPedrazar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Durham</i><br/>Benedick has a hypothetical request of Beatrice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hypothetically

Beatrice was cornered in the cloister of Durham Cathedral by an anxious Benedick.

“Beatrice,” he began and ran an uneasy hand through his hair, “I have a hypothetical question for you.”

She glared at him. “Do you want a hypothetical response or a concrete one?”

“I, um,” he glanced over his shoulder to where the others were wandering down to the undercroft, “yeah. Concrete. Whatever.”

Beatrice put her hands on her hips and gave Benedick an astonished grin. “Are you sweating?”

“No, no! I’m fine.”

It was a dismal day with the bitter wind even managing to blow specks of rain beneath the covered walkway where they stood. Beatrice didn’t want to hang around too much, especially with the smell of hot soup swimming from the café, but on the other hand whatever Benedick had to say was obviously causing him some level of pain, so that had to be good.

“I just wondered _hypothetically_ if there was anything – any favour, any prize, a toothpick from the furthest inch of Asia, a hair from Putin’s armpit – anything that might make you consider _implying_ that you were someone’s girlfriend in front of their relatives at some point in the future…” He trailed off and gave Beatrice a pained expression.

She stared at Benedick. “Are you kidding?” Maybe there had been a time a while ago when she had considered what it might be like to be Benedick’s girlfriend. Maybe she wouldn’t have minded playing that role then, but Benedick had made it perfectly clear that no one was up to that task.

“Urm… no?” He looked as if he was bracing himself but before she could say anything he burst out, “Look! I know! There’s no way in hell. But I _mean_ it. I’ll do _anything_. Just name your price! You have no idea what my Uncle is like. When you meet him you’ll get it! I didn’t _mean_ to imply that you – but it just happened and now there’s no way out of it. _Please_ , Bea. I’m begging you. I mean…” - he cleared his throat – “hypothetically.”

Beatrice’s mouth was hanging slightly a jar. “You actually want _me_ to pretend to be _your_ girlfriend?” she clarified, certain this must be an elaborate set up for a snide joke.

“Just for a couple of days when we stay with my Uncle. Nothing funny. You just have to say that it’s true, you don’t actually have to _do_ anything.”

Beatrice laughed then, laughed long and hard. And then, because Benedick still seemed to be waiting for a response, she clarified, “No. Not a chance. Not ever. No.”

And Benedick visibly deflated. He looked entirely defeated but for once not resentful. “Alright, yeah, that’s fair,” he muttered.

For the first time it felt that to Beatrice as if he wasn’t just saying that to be polite, to keep his resolution. It crossed her mind that he could have just asked her outright and she would have had to agree to do it in order to keep her own resolution. Did he realise this? Had it been a conscience decision to make this hypothetical scenario?

“Well, alright, I guess I knew that was coming,” Benedick shrugged. He looked at Beatrice as if he was about to add something but then closed his mouth and turned to walk away.

Beatrice almost stopped him. Very almost. But then her preservation instinct kicked in. She had promised herself a long time ago that she was never going to ever let Benedick Hobbes make a fool out of her.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm now realising that my Beadick game is pretty weak and maybe I should have not planned this element into the story! BUT I DID so just feel free to ignore these chapters... The next few are going to be exciting!


End file.
